


Rapsodia

by queensansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensansa/pseuds/queensansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cincuenta drabbles, viñetas o shots sobre parejas. Algunas serán canon, otras extrañas y otras quizá imposibles. Lo importante es que sus sentimientos van del amor al odio y del deseo al desprecio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tywin/Shae

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo planeado escribir 50 drabbles, viñetas o oneshots de parejas variadas. Con suerte, iré publicando una o dos a la semana, o eso espero. Algunas quiero trabajármelas de verdad porque serán auténticos retos. Podéis dejar sugerencias en los reviews o por privado, no hay problema. Es posible que considere algunas (: Advierto que no todos los fics serán románticos ni mucho menos. Sí, la cosa va de parejas, pero Cersei y Robert también eran una. Capisci?
> 
> Nada me pertenece, yo sólo cojo prestados los personajes y las localizaciones del maravilloso mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Lo que es de G. R. R. Martin, a Martin.
> 
> Puedes encontrar todas mis historias (y más) en FanFiction.

La cadena de oro le arrancaba destellos al lustroso cabello azabache, otorgándole cierto encanto en el que no había reparado. Estaba tan satisfecho con los recientes acontecimientos, que su mente había volado varios años atrás, poco después de la muerte de su padre, y no pudo evitar remorar a la puta que Lord Tytos había convertido en dama, la misma que él había obligado a desfilar por las calles de Lannisport a merced de los mirones y verduleras, quienes se carcajeaban a mandíbula batiente ante el deplorable espectáculo. Los murmullos interrumpidos por el débil llanto resonaban todavía en sus oídos como un cántico. «Soy una puta, una guarra y vulgar puta —decía, temblorosa.— Engañé a Lord Tytos Lannister y le robé cuanto pude.» Mansa, doblegada, rota. Lo había conseguido con una simple noche, acompañados por el fuego y el calor de la chimenea. Las únicas herramientas que había usado habían sido su voz y su miembro.

En aquella ocasión le había arrebatado de un violento tirón las joyas de su madre del cuello, surcándole la fina piel de rojo sangre con el filo de un rubí. Ella había suplicado, pero al final se había rendido a sus manos fuertes reprimiendo los sollozos y dejando que la conquistase como quisiese. A diferencia de aquella mujer, cuyo nombre Joanna se había encargado de borrar de sus recuerdos con su amor incondicional y su sola presencia, ésta era la que le rogaba un collar y la que se lo ponía con ojos juguetones repasando sin vergüenza alguna su cuerpo maduro.

La mano del señor atrapó uno de los pechos menudos, apretándolo suavemente, logrando concebir gemidos que se fusionarían con el fariseísmo que se había congregado en el aire, dejándolo cargado y viciado; sucio. Momentos después la puta lloraría de placer con las piernas abiertas de par en par, como las del Salón del Trono en día de audiencia, y el pensar en las espadas que aguardaban altas y relucientes pese al paso de los años subiendo por las escaleras de mármol, el poder y el temor que inspiraba con su nombre... Tywin no pudo evitarlo. Se había prometido que jamás lo haría dentro de una mujer que no fuese Joanna, pero la ceguera venció el genio del hombre y terminó antes de lo esperado en aquel juguete manoseado que llevaba por todas partes escrito el nombre de su hijo.


	2. Aegon/Sansa

—Hay una mancha en el techo.

Aegon frenó en seco, masticando las palabras de su esposa, presa bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Resultaban un poco hirientes y desconsideradas dado la naturaleza de la situación. Le satisfacía que Sansa hubiese superado sus miedos a Desembarco del Rey, a los hombres en general y a lo íntimo en particular; pero ese exceso de amigable confianza durante el coito lo crispaba sobremanera, poniendo a prueba su paciencia como nunca lo habían hecho.

—¿Lo pintamos de otro color? —preguntó ajena a su desagrado.— Blanco.

—No —respondió el hombre de inmediato, tajante.— Estoy harto de tanto blanco y plata.

—¿Por qué? —Era todo inocencia, no se daba cuenta, y eso lo hacía ablandarse.— Son colores muy hermosos.

—Para empezar, no son ni rojo ni negro —expresó. Últimamente la Fortaleza estaba sufriendo cambios decorativos y espirituales bastante significativos, desde el color de las cortinas y las alfombras hasta los rituales religiosos: muchos en la Corte deseaban granjearse la aprobación y posible amistad de Sansa, así que lo normal por aquel entonces era que tuviese compañía en sus paseos por el Bosque de Dioses. Hasta él sufría los cambios. Su jubón, sin ir más lejos, era gris humo con hilo de plata, aunque por lo menos lucía un dragón estampado en el pecho. ¿Cómo resistirse a esos ojos azules y a esa mirada tierna? Dioses, era preciosa y no se daba cuenta de ello. A veces sentía ganas de golpearla para que viese la realidad con más perspectiva, pero en seguida se habría arrepentido de maltratar algo tan bello.

—Y yo estoy cansada del rojo —murmuró sin mucho ánimo.

—Rojo escarlata, cielo, no rojo carmesí. Eso ha quedado atrás.

Pero sabía que se equivocaba porque todas las noches Sansa Stark buscaba una estrella inexistente en el cielo, aferrada a sus recuerdos y a su hogar con una fuerza inquebrantable, oculta tras un muro de cortesía, un escudo blindado contra extraños e intrusos. Y aferrada a la espada, Aegon no podía olvidarse de la espada cuyo fino filo pensó que su esposa pretendía clavarle en el abdomen. Por suerte para él, la pasaba de mano en mano, pensativa, murmurando  _"Aguja"_  de vez en cuando, ensimismada en un mundo muy lejano al que no tenía acceso. Sansa no le dejaba pese a los años compartidos, pese a que era él el que se mantenía en un incómodo silencio para evitar importunarla.

Comprendió que continuaría incapaz de ignorar todos los años de súplicas, de burlas y humillaciones, de dolor e insensibilidad. Entendió que aunque ella había crecido como persona —según aseguraba Tyrion Lannister, el único de su casa con honor, el único en ser amable con ella, el hombre que la había liberado de un matrimonio forzoso sólo para lanzarla a otro por el bien del Norte. Al menos, eso había refunfuñado Jon Connington pocos días antes de su muerte. «Te hará falta la chica. Tres reinos te apoyarán si le haces un hijo» y Aegon casi había saboreado la bilis con la que su tutor (sería más justo llamarlo padre) se vio obligado a pronunciar esas palabras—, no iba a invitarle a sus memorias sobre Invernalia, hogaño hundida en las ruinas, ni le contaría anécdotas de su pasado que le hiciesen echar la vista más atrás todavía. Las capas con el huargo rugiente, los arcianos sangrantes, la nieve que caía en la capital y que ella pasaba horas mirando desde la lumbre, su pequeño hijo de ojos grises (favorecido por su ascendencia norteña a pesar de que ninguno de sus progenitores tenía ese mirar suyo tan frío)... no olvidaría su hogar. Podía pasarse el día entero administrando el castillo, dando órdenes a las doncellas y criados y hablando con los nobles de la corte, pero su hogar estaría siempre ahí, dentro de ella, de su corazón. Inmortal.

Aegon recordaba con una sonrisa el apocalipsis que había sido escoger un nombre para el pequeño.

—¿Baelor?

—Es feo.

—¿Jaehaerys?

—Muy largo.

—¿Rhaegar?

Sansa lo había visto entornando los ojos, sin duda pensando en la cara que habría puesto su padre de haber vivido para oírles.

—Era broma —se había apresurado a decir. Lo cierto era que se quedaba sin ideas.— ¿Aegon?

—Muy... repetido —había utilizado su tono más respetuoso, como una verdadera dama.— Y... ¿un nombre norteño?

Hasta en eso cedió sin poder hacer nada para resistirse. Le seguía pareciendo extraño escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Rickard Targaryen, mas se lo debía. Su familia se lo debía al Norte por todas las atrocidades cometidas. Y, de todas formas, a Rick le sentaba mejor ese nombre. No en vano, era plata pura, tanto el cabello como la mirada.

Todo la perseguía como un fantasma cuando se quedaba callada, imperturbable por fuera y extenuada por dentro. Los leones habían contribuido a debilitar su alma dejándola plagada de maltratos. Un moretón en el vientre, una pesadilla al anochecer. ¿Quién podría culparla de rememorar cada pequeña afrenta o insulto si tan sólo había sido una niña, casi princesa, entrenada para otro tipo de menesteres? Una niña que había abandonado su casa y había visto cómo la cabeza de su padre caía en el sept de Baelor. Una niña a la que habían pasado de manos como una vulgar yegua. Y una vencedora al fin y al cabo, pues pocos eran los que podían jactarse de seguir vivos al final de cada jugada. Quería ser lo suficiente para ella, ansiaba que los malos sueños se acabasen algún día a su lado. Lo deseaba de veras. Sin embargo, no bastaba con decirle unas cuantas palabras bonitas para que se dedicase a vivir sólo el presente. Detrás de cada silencio estaban Cersei, Joffrey, Petyr Baelish, Lord Bolton y muchos otros muertos.

Aegon suspiró, besó su frente y dejó que Sansa recargase su peso contra él, apretada en sus brazos. Inevitablemente, recordó el día de su boda: rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera había dado tiempo a un encamamiento. Con la cabeza alta y el pelo rojo cayéndole sobre la espalda como una cascada de fuego.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le había dicho en un intento de serenarla.

En esos ojos azules —los mismos ojos a los que rara vez le negaba algo, en los mismos en los que creía que podría ahogarse— vio la desconfianza terca de una persona a la que había engañado constantemente. Una vez la tela se hubo deslizado perezosa por sus hombros cremosos, dejándolos desnudos y expuestos, se habían mirado con intensidad, buscando las certezas y los embustes de cada uno.

Después había musitado un  _"gracias"_ , desnuda como lo estaba en ese mismo instante. «Gracias por decirme la verdad», había completado Aegon.

—En casa, tras los entrenamientos, Robb y Jon dejaban las espadas en el patio y venían a la sala de costura —comenzó, de repente.— Arya saltaba inmediatamente de su silla, con unos pantalones gruesos debajo del vestido, y corría detrás de ellos desatendiendo los gritos de la septa Mordane. Yo también tenía ganas de ir a jugar, pero primero terminaba mis labores. —Sansa se mordió el labio, dulcemente distraída, consiguiendo que Aegon deseara besarla. Ahora que había empezado a hablar, creía que debía callarse. Quizá le hiciese daño confiarle sus secretos.— Robb era mi favorito. Le pedía agarrada a su túnica que jugásemos a príncipes y doncellas. Él era el líder, siempre se le dieron bien esas cosas, así que ocupábamos nuestros puestos en un santiamén. En alguna ocasión estuve a punto de pisarme el dobladillo y caer por los escalones de la Torre Rota, cuya cima estaba destruida debido a un rayo, por querer llegar pronto. Los chicos se turnaban para rescatarme —confesó, sonrojada.— Normalmente Jon era un guardia que me custodiaba al pie de la torre y luchaba contra Robb con espadas de madera, sin ir en serio, sólo jugando. La última vez, Bran fue mi príncipe. Mientras los chicos y Arya estaban enzarzados en una pelea, él escaló la torre, aupándose con las manos y lo pies y entre las gárgolas de piedra. Llegó y le di un beso en la mejilla. Le dije alguna cosa estúpida, de esas que dicen las niñas pequeñas, y entonces nuestra madre le riñó por escalar, como de costumbre.

Una sonrisa había florecido en su rostro, tímida y triste, acompañada por las rebeldes lágrimas que huían de sus ojos. Aegon se quedó callado. Ni Lemore ni Haldon le habían enseñado qué debía decir en una situación así. Hasta que recordó algo.

—Gracias —susurró en su cuello. El resto Sansa lo completaría. «Gracias por amarme.»

La risa femenina le inundó el pecho e iluminó su cara. Hermosa, era hermosa y no se daba cuenta. Ambos sabían que el juego continuaba, que no se detenía nunca, ni para ellos ni para nadie. Sólo que ahora Aegon tenía la absoluta certeza de que estaban preparados para el largo camino que les quedaba por recorrer. Juntos.


	3. Daenerys/Jorah

**RAPSODIA III**

* * *

Huele a sangre, todo: mis manos, su pecho, mi cara, sus brazos, mis piernas, su abdomen. ¡Dioses, no sé qué he hecho! Descubrirla con el tyroshi me ha vuelto loco de repente y no he sido capaz de dominarme. Si pudiese, retornaría a los días en los que recibía latigazos por haber tenido la nefasta fortuna de encontrarme con el Gnomo; pero no puedo, sé que es imposible y que mis manos han acudido a mi espada instintivamente. Mi debilitado pensamiento de viejo confiado fue bloqueado unos segundos por los gemidos y la desnudez de sus cuerpos, tan sólo un breve instante en mitad de esta lacerante guerra, e hizo que el acero fuese a parar a su vientre. Caigo de rodillas en medio de la muerte, intentando acompasar mi errática respiración. La plata todavía se desliza en suaves bucles sobre su manchado busto, el que yo mismo me encargué de mancillar. La amaba, la deseaba, quise morirme cuando supe que era tarde para nosotros. Dioses, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?


	4. Rhaegar/Connington

**RAPSODIA IV**

* * *

Está posando la capa sobre sus delicados hombros, la desliza suavemente hasta ceñirla. El dragón tricéfalo de su casa brilla en la oscuridad del tejido y en la espalda de la noble princesa. Pero no la princesa que merece.

Está hablando con esa voz de hierro que no puedo evitar evocar en la soledad de mis memorias. Recita las palabras adecuadas, el septón asiente satisfecho y la ceremonia finaliza. Así de rápido se cierran las puertas en la vida real.

Está cogiéndola de la mano, la conduce al salón principal dispuesto a dar comienzo a una celebración que enemista con mis sentimientos. Si por mi fuese, me iría de la ciudad, ¿para qué ver el desenlace, si ya sé cuál será? Los hombres se casan, las mujeres pierden su doncellez. Y yo aquí, esperando a que nadie se de cuenta de que mi amistad es inquebrantable, de que mis deseos son inalienables. Si por mi fuese, buscaría a otro hombre pero sé que en mis pensamientos él estará presente hasta el día de mi muerte. No existe otro que se le compare.

Está abriendo el baile con pasos ágiles, al son de una música que seguramente preferiría tocar. Es mejor músico, lo sé, le oí cientos de veces acariciar las cuerdas de plata; aunque ninguna de las canciones interpretadas me fueron dedicadas. Sería ridículo, soy consciente de ello.

Está cayendo la ropa al suelo, arrebatada graciosamente por las mujeres de la sala. Las risas ocultan las notas musicales, apagan mi ánimo para el resto de la noche.

Estoy viendo como se va por esa puerta, estoy seguro de que podría quererme. Resuena en cada rincón de la sala, bajo el amparo de la noche plagada de luces, la promesa que me hago de eterna lealtad.


	5. Lyanna/Jaime/(Cersei)

**RAPSODIA V**

* * *

—¿Crees que soy incapaz de hacerlo sola?

Jaime sonríe contra su cabello, nervioso y excitado por igual. La última vez que estuvo a esa distancia de una mujer fue la noche anterior, bajo las sábanas, con Cersei. Trata de recordarse que no son la misma persona, que su hermana lo ama y lo desea tal y como le susurró dulcemente al anochecer, tal y como ha hecho durante años desde la más tierna niñez. Su cabello no es dorado como los rayos del sol, sino oscuro como el cielo en una noche de verano y sus ojos el más puro e inmaculado hielo. Debajo del rocío de su mirada y en su rostro bello y despejado florece una sonrisa, una desprovista de picardía o astucia, simplemente una sonrisa sincera. Y se siente tentado.

«Por supuesto que eres capaz de hacerlo sola —piensa, frustrado.— Pero no hace falta que me dejes a la altura del fango.»

Nota el sudor teñir su frente y solo atina a rodearla más con sus brazos, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho y elevando sus manos, colocándolas con habilidad en los lugares adecuados. Detrás, observándoles con estudiada paciencia, se encuentran sus padres en lo alto de la Roca, en el mismo salón donde Tyrion suele hacer cabriolas. El efímero pensamiento lo distrae lo suficiente para que el arco pierda tensión, sus brazos se aflojen alrededor de la mujer y la flecha salga disparada buscando la lejanía, volando muy lejos de su objetivo.

Ella ríe burlándose de su falsa hazaña y decide disparar un par de flechas que se encuentran firmemente con la diana. El hermano mayor de la norteña estalla en carcajadas festivas, levantando el buen humor en el patio de armas. Jaime respira intentando guardar la compostura, mesándose los cabellos y mostrando fingida admiración. Por dentro, está ardiendo.

Hubo un día, no hace muchos años, en el que los Martell los visitaron para concertar matrimonios, pero todo se había truncado con la muerte de su madre. No esperaba que a esas alturas —recién nombrado caballero por la mismísima Espada del Amanecer y planteándose la posibilidad de formar parte de la Guardia Real— su padre decidiese de improvisto que una visita de los Stark era más que bienvenida.

«Presumida. Huele a establo.»

La exhibición continúa todo el día y siente que Cersei le dedica miradas agrias, todas ellas dirigidas a su nuca. Jaime no puede apaciguarla en ese preciso instante (está ocupado salvado su honor de caballero), sabe que eso es algo que le tocará hacer por la noche mientras el castillo duerme.

—Somos dos partes de un mismo todo —ronroneará, convencida.— Dos mitades que se complementan.

Él beberá de sus palabras, de su boca, de sus senos; nuevamente lo dejará exhausto para rebatir cualquier argumento y lo volverá a poner contra la espada y la pared. «Quédate conmigo en Desembarco...»

Entretanto, los lobos rodean al cachorro de león, trotan a su vera y lo hacen sentirse seguro dentro de la manda. Cae el crepúsculo y su hermana lo reclamará para sí, iluminados débilmente por la luz de las velas, ocultos tras las sombras que se afirman compañeras. Se descubre cambiando de opinión, dirigiendo sus pasos a una alcoba muy diferente, preguntándose sumido en el profundo frenesí que lo invade si es correcto lo que está haciendo. ¿Y si su mitad fuese una mujer distinta, una que le hiciese caso independientemente de la situación, una que no lo hiciese escoger siempre a su favor, una con la que compartiese algo más que el lecho? No tardará en averiguarlo.

Uno, dos, tres golpes huecos en la puerta. Escucha ruido dentro, está a punto de correr y salvar su honor por segunda vez ese día. Es tarde, pues una voz le contesta, un murmullo que huele a invierno. Se sorprende apretando sus labios contra los más tiernos, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que se formula desde niño. Y ella le responde. Y de repente la vida está llena de posibilidades que Jaime desconocía.

 


	6. Ashara/Brandon

**RAPSODIA VI**

* * *

Los dioses han sido buenos conmigo, por lo que no creo que les parezca mal lo que estoy haciendo. Ya, ya sé que yo mismo fui a buscarla al palco real para que bailase con Ned. Amo a mi hermano, pero es demasiado tímido y parado para estas cosas. Colocó las manos alrededor de su cintura como si estuviese manejando el filo de una espada, casi estuvo a punto de pedirle permiso para hacerlo. Me reí a lo lejos, viendo como la llevaba ayudado ligeramente por la música, agarrándola como si fuese una septa y no una dorniense. Y yo sé la fama que se gastan las dornienses aunque todavía no me haya acostado con una de ellas.

Robert sacudió su manaza sobre mi hombro, apestando a verbena, y aún ahora me pregunto como es posible que alguien como él sea uña y carne de Ned. El venado estaba de buen humor, supongo que porque le ganó su particular justa de cuernos de cerveza a Richard Lanmouth. Miró aprobatoriamente a mi hermano —a Ned, claro, a Benjen no; estaría ocupado revolviendo su baúl en busca de un jubón sin marcas de vino— y murmuró algo ininteligible. Me acerqué a él para escucharlo, tosió sonoramente sobre mi hombro antes de comenzar a articular palabras con dificultad. Si Robert hubiese sido pupilo junto a mí, creo que seríamos unos excelentes compañeros de juerga.

—Hace poco me lo hice con una dorniense —aseguró.— Bueno... —de repente se quedó callado, haciendo memoria—, me lo hice con dos. Es el vino, la comida, el calor... yo que sé, pero no veas cómo nos lo montamos. Esas sí que son mujeres, Brandon.

—Tienes una polla muy pródiga —comenté.— Invernalia está lejos de Dorne y se extiende por muchas leguas, sólo conozco a las mujeres norteñas.

—Creo que tienes una trucha a punto de pasar bajo tu castillo. Ya verás, a partir del Cuello comienzan a ser menos frígidas.

Soltó una carcajada brutal, despertando a todos los comensales, que poco tardaron en unírsele a pesar de no comprender la broma. Vi como la compañera de baile de Ned se alejaba y él en pocos pasos se sentó con nosotros de nuevo, con el rostro ensombrecido. Ojalá Ned pudiese relajarse de vez en cuando, pero sé que no puede. En ese sentido se parece más a nuestro padre, siempre con el honor por delante aunque eso signifique evitar divertirse.

—Mierda, Ned, tendrías que habértela llevado a la tienda —reclamó su amigo.— Está más buena que la princesa.

Discutieron un rato, como es habitual en ese tipo de asuntos, y rápidamente lo olvidaron volviendo a ser los amigos de siempre. Robert tenía toda la razón: Ned tendría que habérsela llevado. Supe que era una verdad absoluta en cuanto la noche cayó, regando con su manto de estrellas cada rincón de Harrenhaal y permitiendo a la luna ocupar el lugar natural del sol. Me dirigí a la tienda, dándole vueltas a cierto asunto, pensando en lo hambriento que estaba el lobo, en lo decidido a cazar que se encontraba.

A mi alrededor los demás nobles, ebrios y torpes, tanteaban los caminos en busca de sus lechos. Algunos apenas se distinguían entre las sombras y, a lo lejos, logré oír el sonido de varias risas femeninas. Levanté la vista, encontrándome con las doncellas de la corte asomadas a un balcón de fulgurante piedra negra, sonriéndome con la gracia propia de las mujeres. Les devolví el saludo con el mismo gesto, esa media curva en mi rostro henchida de orgullo y arrogancia que hacía las delicias de ellas y el desespero de sus hermanos y prometidos.

El hambre me devora a mí, es una conocida sensación de avidez y curiosidad a partes iguales. Me estoy repitiendo una y otra vez, mentalmente, que Ned decidió no ir más allá. Me lo repito tanto porque al encontrar mi propia tienda, deslizó su vestido hasta que la prenda lamió sus pies y serpenteó hasta mi cama, susurrando una sugerente invitación. En esta ocasión no sería de baile, a no ser que por bailar se entiendese hacerlo en horizontal, desnudos y jadeantes.

No me sonreía desde el balcón —con razón—, pero lo está compensando con creces. Me acerco, demasiado bebido para decir que no, demasiado deseoso de posesión, y me coge de la mano llevándome a su madriguera, a una que tiene entre las piernas.

Los dioses son gloriosos conmigo.


	7. Joffrey

**RAPSODIA VII**

* * *

Joffrey quiere saber por qué no se le levanta cuando Ser Meryn le rompe el vestido a Sansa Stark, pero sí lo hace cuando golpea sus muslos con el plano de la espada. Joffrey exige saber por qué su madre afirma que Margaery Tyrell levanta las miradas de más de un caballero por lo atrevido de sus ropas, pero la suya no se detiene a mirar ni sus incipientes pechos. Joffrey desea saber por qué los hombres casados son capaces de dejar en el hogar a sus esposas para ir a divertirse con las prostitutas, pero él no encuentra lo jocoso de ese acto.

Apoya los codos en el alféizar de la ventana, observando su ciudad, su reino, y decide que eso lo excita más que cualquier mujer. Indudablemente ha de aceptar que las alcantarillas pestilentes de la Fortaleza riegan el fin de la colina de Aegon con un olor repugnante que cada niño del Lecho de Pulgas ha de tragar. Piensa, sonriendo gracias a su ingenio, que debería cambiarle el nombre a la colina de Stark, recordando la fuerte esencia de lobo que invadía Invernalia. Piensa que al final no lo hará porque no desea darle mayor crédito a un traidor que pronto matará. Le enseñará, triunfante, su hermosa cabeza de rizos pelirrojos a la estúpida de su hermana y eso, oh, eso le producirá más placer que dejar que la vista se pierda entre sus propiedades.

Por suerte para él, sus habitaciones —las que fueron de su padre— le regalan una magnífica puesta de sol a merced de la Calle de la Seda, donde las mujeres caminan más abiertas en el suelo que montando a caballo. Donde las mujeres le producen el mismo interés que la col hervida.

En cambio, el sept de Baelor le trae agradables recuerdos salpicados de carmesí. El Trono de Hierro, más aún. Son dos lugares donde demostrar su incombustible supremacía, donde los acontecimientos siguen un suave ritmo marcado por él, donde nada ni nadie se eleva por encima del rey.

Eso sí lo excita. El poder, la toma de decisiones, la capacidad de hacer que las vidas de los demás se oscurezcan. ¿Puede haber algo más erótico, acaso? No, duda que las prostitutas puedan ofrecer tal cosa. Ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que ha visto los hombros níveos de Sansa Stark, la boca de su escote, su castigada espalda. Sólo sus cuerpo son dominados, a no ser que saques provecho de ellas de otra manera. La sonrisa se le ensancha con las picas adornando las murallas, otra clara demostración de lo que es capaz de hacer. Otra clara prueba de que consigue todo lo que quiere, haciendo bailar a los demás.

Joffrey es adicto a la erótica del poder.


	8. Arya/Edric

**RAPSODIA VIII**

* * *

«Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, el rey Joffrey, la reina Cersei. Dunsen, Polliver, Raff el Dulce, Ser Gregor, el Perro.»

Caía en el sueño con la plegaria en los labios y al despuntar el alba era lo primero en manifestarse, como un fantasma, una constante en su mente. Sólo la esperanza de encontrar a su madre y a Robb en Aguasdulces le daba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y luchar, soportar otra intensa jornada de contención, trotando con sumo cuidado sobre su agotada montura, evitando ejércitos y observando, frustrada e impedida, cómo la Hermandad asaltaba a los delincuentes que se pavoneaban en nombre del rey. Beric Dondarrion era amado por el pueblo llano, lo defendían frente a los leones y le daban la comida que se atrevían a privarse; pero Arya Stark no tenía eso. Sólo esperanza. Esperanza y rencor. Odio gestándose en su interior, la promesa eterna de venganza grabada a fuego en cada nombre y la infinita tristeza que embarga a una niña cuyos once días del nombre se ven salpicados por la muerte.

El repique perenne de la lluvia la despertó a la hora del lobo, envuelta en un mar de barro y hojas otoñales, firmemente rodeada por su capa —poco más que un trapo sucio y roto— y más solitaria que nunca, a pesar de la copiosa compañía masculina. El aguacero duró segundos o puede que horas, quizá durase una semana entera. Recostándose contra las rocas, protegida por la cavidad de la guarida, agarrándose a las ropas como si le diesen algún tipo de seguridad o consuelo, dejó que la noche la ocupase, disfrutó cada aullido lejano y gutural que el viento le traía.

Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Sus compañeros respiraban pausadamente, imperturbables e indiferentes al recio temporal y al susurro del viento, el rumor silbante de las hojas sobre sus cabezas. Era noche cerrada, diluviaba y hacía tiempo que las últimas hogueras habían muerto, quedando las cenizas que más pronto que tarde serían arrastradas por el aire —feroz, cortante—, como se había marchado de igual forma el humo negro.

Agudizó sus sentidos, inquieta por los sonidos del bosque, por los contornos que se dibujaban más allá de lo que le alcanzaba la vista. Oyó arrastrarse algo tras de sí y en un rápido movimiento se giró saltando de la roca, presta para ataque.

Edric Dayne, quien sujetaba una gruesa manta, la miraba confundido. El pelo rubio se le pegaba a la cara y los ojos azules, casi violáceos, se abrían con sorpresa. Hizo un gesto elocuente, indicándole que se sentase, y la chica lobo obedeció con cansancio. Todavía recordaba la pregunta que le había hecho poco después de conocerlo. «¿Has matado a alguien?» fue la cuestión. «Si sólo tengo doce.» Arya había matado a un niño gordo en Desembarco del Rey a la edad de ocho, un guardia en Harrenhaal, otros murieron debido a la sopa de comadreja... Hundida era la palabra que su mente había estado buscando desde hacía un buen rato. Y no tardaría en tocar fondo como siguiese lloviendo con esa fuerza.

—Os vi ahí, mi señora, tiritando, y pensé que la necesitaríais.

Sentándose a su lado, pasó la manta por encima de los dos. El tejido era basto pero igualmente confortable, caliente. Perfecto para ahuyentar a todos los fantasmas. El dorniense puso especial cuidado en cubrirle las piernas y una vez terminó su labor, se contentó con aguardar al sol, contemplando el cielo con la expresión que alguna vez le había visto a Robb en sus escasos momentos de señor.

—No hacía falta que me tapases, puedo hacerlo sola —señaló.

—Los buenos hombres cuidan de las damas, mi señora.

—No soy una dama, no necesito que cuiden de mí. ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

—Mi padre me contó que solía decirlo el tío Arthur.

Bufó con hastío, evocando dolorosamente los días en la blanca Invernalia, cuando el mundo era más sencillo y nadie deseaba hacerles daño. Retazos sueltos de historias y juegos, cuando la vida era mucho más amable y ella era una niña. Habría dado un poco de su espíritu por otra interminable clase de costura con la septa Mordane, tolerando las alabanzas hacia el trabajo de Sansa y las risas alteradas de Jeyne Poole. Habría llorado ríos enteros por otro duelo a hurtadillas con Bran en la apacibilidad que otorgaba el Bosque de Dioses. Habría recorrido a pie las leguas que le faltaban hasta Aguasdulces por otro «hermanita» acompañado de la mano de su hermano revolviéndole el pelo.

Y lloró. Lloró como la noche. Las gotas de agua también cayeron de sus ojos al suelo, también inmolaron las fogatas y esparcieron las cenizas. Una mano amiga rodeó su hombro y la atrajo hacia sí. Arya se vio arropada por el pecho del muchacho y quiso huir hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, eso era lo último que pretendía.

—Me da igual que no seáis una dama —murmuró.— Yo os protegeré pase lo que pase.

Vaciló unos segundos, pero luego le creyó. Arya Stark era un brote de flor azul de invierno que todavía no había finalizado de medrar y aún así a sus espaldas lastraba el peso de una guerra interrumpida por las memorias de su hogar. En sus manos se hacinaba oscura y seca la sangre, la frente permanecía perlada por el sudor, las piernas eran transitadas por los calambres. A su alrededor el campamento resollaba con las primeras luces, ajeno a su lucha. Sólo uno de ellos mantenía firme el agarre sobre su espalda, protegiéndola.

Durante unos segundos o puede que unas horas, quizá una semana entera de tempestad, se mantuvo bajo la amplia manta, apretada contra el dorniense. A salvo.


	9. Sansa/Domeric

**RAPSODIA IX**

* * *

Suave.

La melodía asciende, huye de las cuerdas del arpa, es arrancada por los hábiles dedos del músico y conquista cada ángulo de la sala. La tonada los envuelve con su manto de roma fantasía, los embauca y los distancia de la aguda realidad. Comprensible resulta pues viciarse al denso desahogo que los personifica, la comodidad irregular que se manifiesta en la propiedad sombría cuya acerba presencia concibe dudosa mella en la pareja.

Suave.

Florecida se halla la dama, más próspera incluso que en el corazón de un profuso jardín, de rosado lucen sus sedas y de plata relucen las gemas en sus diestras manos de noble compañera. Con el brillo del metal relampaguea el instrumento: el del hombre hiende la carne, el de la mujer zurce el lienzo.

Suave.

Un sereno sumiso silencio enmudece lo que la razón anhela por delatar y, en la soledad que otorgan las frías estancias de la opaca fortaleza, la complicidad de los dos jóvenes se encarga de acallar. Vuela el gesto en sus rostros, pletóricos de ventura y secreto por igual, valiéndose de las palmas recorren sutiles la pieza acabada de confeccionar.

Suave.

Obra que sella el ciclo que durante generaciones se hubo de continuar, la fina voz femenina acompaña la armonía e irrumpe como la primavera en las dóciles pautas que ya han dejado de tomar.

Suave.


	10. Robb/Rhaenys

**RAPSODIA X**

* * *

 

—Entra, hace frío.

La nieve se le derretía en el pelo, humedeciéndole las ondas rojizas, concediéndole un porte casi subyugador. No era capaz de desviar la atención de los ojos claros y sinceros ni de la boca arqueada en una sonrisa. Pronto, ella hizo lo propio, sonrojándose como una corriente chica norteña ante un muchacho que le hacía caso, olvidando que alguna vez había sido la princesa Rhaenys de la casa Targaryen. Olvidando que por sus venas corría la sangre de la reina Nymeria y de la ardiente Valyria. Olvidando, asimismo, que era una pupila en un castillo de invierno, una manera sutil de llamarla rehén; solo que desde que había llegado al Norte no la habían hecho sentir así. Inclusive la correcta Sansa, de ademanes finos y clasistas, que se había preguntado si sería adecuado hacerse amiga suya debido al rechazo que le profesaba la nueva familia real, no la había dejado de lado.

—No..., prefiero quedarme.

—¿Es por el rey? —preguntó acomodándose a su lado. Ella tiritaba. Suavemente apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco pálido del arciano, aspirando la paz y el sosiego genuinos del bosque de dioses.— En unos días se irá.

—Permanecerá aquí por semanas.

—Lo dudo —respondió el chico quitándose la capa y pasándola por encima de los hombros femeninos. Abrochó también el prendedor en forma de cabeza de huargo, de color plata. Rhaenys contuvo la respiración, intentando disfrazar el fuerte latido de su corazón, a ritmo de tambor de guerra y a la altura de la garganta. Aguardó unos segundos y luego dijo—: mi padre será la nueva mano. Bran, Sansa y Arya se marcharán con él.

—¡No! —protestó.— Yo... oh, me gustaría que tu padre y tus hermanos se quedasen. Siento que Lord Jon haya muerto.

Escasos momentos buenos atesoraba de la capital de los reinos, donde una de las pocas personas que se había comportado cortésmente con ella había sido el señor Arryn. «Aunque ni siquiera él logró darme el lugar que me correspondía, el rey desoyó su consejo de casarme con el príncipe porque yo era hija de mi padre —se recordó.— Por suerte no lo convenció.»

En su lugar, la había mandado a tierras nevadas en pleno verano. Pensó que sería harto complicado acostumbrarse al nuevo clima, a la gente —ruda, fuerte, voluntariosa—, lejos de la familia que se había resignado a perder para siempre, temerosa de que los Stark le reservasen alguna humillación; pero la vida le había sonreído notablemente. Le sonreía como Robb Stark.

—¿Lo sientes? —No parecía comprenderla.— Jon Arryn levantó a sus abanderados contra tu familia.

—Jon Arryn quería darme un lugar en la corte —se limitó a responder, ignorando la mueca de confusión del muchacho.— Fue amable conmigo. Le supliqué que me mandase con mi familia, pero Tywin Lannister se opuso alegando que podrían iniciar hostilidades.

A lo lejos advirtieron figuras moviéndose con lentitud a través de robles y centinelas, haciendo crujir hojas y ramitas, pretendiendo sin éxito ser sigilosos en un mundo de silencio. El festejo estaba dentro, en el salón principal, y no en un área de rezo y culto; pero los escuderos en evidente estado de embriaguez no son lo suficientemente perspicaces para darse cuenta y la mayoría se inclina ante una buena caída en el hielo en vez de una entusiasta reprimenda por parte del caballero al que sirven.

—¿Qué pasa con el rey Robert?

—Me odia, Robb. Eso pasa —replicó cogiéndose las rodillas.— Soy una Targaryen y es una razón de peso para él.

La tomó de las manos, encerrándolas entre las suyas e infundiéndoles un poco de calor en tanto que escudriñaba el claro con la vista. Los jóvenes sureños daban tumbos, apoyándose los unos en los otros y perdiéndose entre el boscaje como la niebla. Suspiró, complacido, y quebró el agarre. Rhaenys buscó sus orbes azules (como el cielo, el océano, el hielo) reclamando una explicación, dándose cuenta al cabo de unos segundos de lo absurdo de su demanda.

—Al menos, sube a la biblioteca —pidió a sabiendas que prefería estar sola. El sol estaba cayendo y la noche llegaba con el viento fresco propio de Invernalia.

—Tyrion gusta de la lectura. Guardo una buena impresión suya y espero que sea recíproco, es mejor que no me vea así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues... —hizo un gesto elocuente con las manos, señalándose de arriba abajo. El recogido estaba casi deshecho y el pelo oscuro le abrazaba la espalda, el dobladillo del vestido lucía sucio y le faltaba poco para gemir de frío. En algún momento antes de la llegada del chico, lloró. Los ojos, enrojecidos, brillaban con el esmalte propio de la tristeza.— Estoy impresentable.

—Sansa ha hecho verdadera mella en ti —rió procurando quitar hierro al asunto.— Entonces acompáñame dentro, te garantizo que nadie nos molestará.

—Ve tú. Debes atender a tus invitados, te esperan.

—Ellos no me necesitan y la única persona esperándome puede que se trate de Myrcella Baratheon. No sé quién se ha empeñado en ponerla junto a mí todo el tiempo.

Rhaenys se recordó mentalmente que _la_ princesa era una persona muy diferente a su hermano mayor, una niña encantadora y angelical que se escabullía de su septa para jugar con ella y con Balerion donde la reina no pudiese encontrarlas.

—Es buena —comentó.— Y lista y guapa también.

—¿Cuántos días del nombre ha vivido?

—Ocho o nueve —hizo una rápida cuenta. Le parecía increíble que ya hubiesen pasado cuatro años desde su último día en Desembarco.

—Bran sería más adecuado para ser su acompañante.

—Cada hijo del norte con su príncipe o princesa en orden descendiente, ese es el protocolo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo de nuevo.  _Traspasándola_.— ¿No vienes?

Negó, obcecada, dándole vueltas a una hoja del color de la grana procedente del árbol corazón.

—En ese caso será mejor que seas generosa —decidió Robb. Arrebujándose bajo la capa la rodeó con un brazo, ciñéndola contra sí. Ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo en liberarse del agarre, sino que se dejó llevar. Era fácil. Era exactamente lo que había querido.— Por cierto, tú también eres buena, lista y guapa —manifestó el chico cogiendo carrerilla. Si se callaba, no sería capaz de continuar.— De hecho, así de impresentable, estás preciosa.


	11. Jaime/Elia

**RAPSODIA XI**

* * *

Los tibios rayos del sol dilatan la ya de por sí prolongada sombra de penitencia. Resopla observando la curvatura de los hombros y el vuelo de la capa dibujados en el frío suelo empedrado y, por un brevísimo momento, cree que su silueta de piedra y penumbra imitan el gesto y el ruido, reproduciendo hasta la intranquilidad que le tropieza en el pecho y le anega el juicio. Un nuevo resoplo, un puño firmemente apoyado contra la pared y una capa negra que planea en el aire con la misma ligereza que la blanca.

Una emoción similar a sentirse desnudo e impotente, roto, estropeado, perdido; incluso sentir que le falta la mano de la espada, aunque los dioses no serán tan vengativos, tan traicioneros.

Lleva un año custodiando puertas como un verdadero idiota, de pie día y noche mirando al infinito, aguardando durante horas sin más compañía que sus reflexiones. De vez en cuando otro penitente le acompaña, los dos erguidos como lanzas —y vacíos de opinión, y parcos de sentimientos—, sólo vibrando la mano y la espada en perfecta armonía.

El centinela eterno esperando por la princesa nuevamente doliente. Jaime alterna el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, atento al sonido de pisadas. Se gira al escuchar la puerta abrirse y rápidamente toma a la joven dorniense ofreciéndole su brazo. La princesa lo aferra con la poca fuerza que su estado le permite. Dirige una última mirada al interior de la estancia, donde la pequeña hija duerme plácidamente sobre la cama.

La conduce por los corredores con el suave vaivén de sus pasos, un brazo por detrás para sostenerla y una mano para que la tome. La siente caliente, no sabría decir si es producto de la fiebre o la temperatura habitual de su piel —suave, tersa y bronceada—, el sol radiante en aquel castillo de sombras. Los primeros meses de embarazo comienzan a notarse bajo la vaporosa tela y los primeros malestares también hacen su aparición. Elia permanece poco menos que recluida en sus aposentos, sin opción a visitas y sin deseos de tenerlas. Cuando cree gozar de las fuerzas necesarias, manda llamarlo, esté donde esté, y le pide que la lleve a ver a Rhaenys. No quiere que la vean como a una princesa débil, ni propios ni extraños, por ello aprovecha las fugaces horas de fortaleza.

Elia cuenta con el don de hacerlo sentir algo más que una mera estatua obligada a guardar silencio. En su presencia, Jaime no es el muchacho que camina sobre una cuerda suspendida en el aire en constante advertencia de rotura. De alguna manera, ambos están aparentemente condenados a la impotencia, a no poder replicar, a no poder hacer nada, a la soledad lejos de su familia; pero una espera compartida, una espera de dos penitentes, es mejor que una solitaria.

Le preocupa, lo admite, que la princesa se convierta en el nuevo objeto de miradas entristecidas y comentarios apenados. Y a pesar de que su ausente esposo dista de ser un digno hijo de su padre, nadie ignora que la mayor parte del tiempo la deja a la deriva. Son su mutismo y sus idas y venidas, sus comentarios necesitados de ilustración y sus propósitos sigilosos los que le engendran una absoluta rabia, la incapacidad de solucionar una situación que relega a la princesa a simple figurante.

Todavía debe custodiar a la reina las noches en las que el rey obtiene una feliz diversión.

Son los ojos de él, asustados, y su risa nerviosa, las garras que tiene por uñas, los cortes aún sangrantes en los muslos y brazos. Las órdenes histéricas que brotan de sus labios apretados en un rictus de impaciencia y temor a lo conocido y cercano. El modo que tiene de observarle con excelsa supremacía, la sonrisa torcida plagada de dientes desiguales, el hedor a demencia que impregna sus ropas.

Son las súplicas de ella, desgarradas, y las quejas en esas noches plagadas de falsas victorias. El grito que hiende el aire y que resuena como un trueno a través de la gran puerta de roble. Las lágrimas que se deslizan por su ya marchito rostro y las llamas verdes que se apagan en el salón del trono. La negativa resignada del hombre que pertenece a la casa del labrador y la advertencia fría del Toro Blanco.

No sería justo para el sol caer en aquella espiral de tormento, no ella —la madre cariñosa, la mujer tenaz— que es tan pura y tan blanca por dentro.

Jaime la apoya en la mecedora antes de arrodillarse. Elia bromea al verlo de esa guisa, con las rodillas en el suelo y el semblante extrañamente serio. Elia Martell es fuerte, está seguro de ello, pero es el único que se da cuenta. Elia es hermosa, tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos profundos, en alguna ocasión ha visto su lengua humedecer los carnosos labios. Elia no es Cersei, carece de la vivacidad y de la juventud, de la melena de oro y de las dos esmeraldas que embellecen su nívea imagen. Pero dicen de Cersei que es un sol y, por vez primera, Jaime debe mostrarse en desacuerdo. Sólo puede haber un sol que caliente, piensa que lo tiene delante de él.

Es consciente de lo deshonroso que sería deslucir la honesta figura de la dorniense, por lo que se limita a coger su mano y a depositar un duradero beso en sus nudillos. Jaime se promete que Elia Martell nunca será doblegada, nunca permitirá que la rompan. Sonríe al oír su risa fresca y musical propia del verano debilitar la culpa que lo abrasa. Poco a poco, el penitente huye de su mundo de sombras.


	12. Arianne/Asha

El sol se está poniendo.

Las amargas carcajadas de la guerra retumban en sus oídos como tambores — _pum, pum, pum_ , la fortaleza ha caído;  _pum, pum, pum_ , los ejércitos fueron vencidos—, como las palabras obscenas que le dedican esos  _pescadores_  de poca monta. Si pretenden herirla, erran. Ella es Arianne de la casa Nymeros Martell, nunca doblegada y nunca rota, descendiente de conquistadores y reyes, su sangre es tan ardiente como el sol de Dorne, su temple indomable como el de la Víbora Roja.

Ni si quiera intenta cubrir sus azotados brazos, teñidos de moretones y arañazos, ni su herido vientre. No baja la vista un solo instante (al contrario, la mantiene alta, orgullosa), no le importa que sus pies descalzos se hundan en la arena, ni que todos los hombres presentes —en realidad,  _hombres_ es hablar sin demasiada propiedad de esos cerdos bípedos— recorran su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, ávidos. No le importa que traten de atraparla, de rozarla, de ensuciar su piel con sus manos enfermizas, habituadas a saquear y violar, pintadas de sangre, cubiertas de ese olor mefítico e inhumano. Cerdos.

Ella es Arianne Martell, nunca doblegada y nunca rota, y libre como el viento. Y como el viento pasa entre ellos, leve como una brisa, rápida como un destello.

La guerra, insaciable, se abrió paso entre los reinos de los hombres para sembrar el desconcierto, tal y como los hijos del hierro procuraron. Infectó los corazones y las mentes para devastar todo a su paso, provocó el llanto de las mujeres, apresuró la carrera militar de jóvenes muchachos y desgarró la infancia de miles de niños y la inocencia de damas y soñadores. La guerra —los hombres al mando de poderosos ejércitos— anegó bibliotecas e incendió campos, cimentó la hambruna y el descontrol y desvalijó aldeas. La guerra vio perecer la esperanza que otrora iluminaba el rostro de las madres, aguardando con abrumadora ansiedad el regreso de sus hijos; avivó la hoguera cuyas lenguas de fuego consumieron la bondad y el honor, calcinando hasta el último retal de ventura.

Desde que su familia se unió a Aegon Targaryen y a su agónico mentor, Arianne ha perdido algo más que el trato de princesa. Vio hacerse añicos su maltrecha dignidad, su familia caer, su encanto agrietarse, su cuerpo debilitarse, su voluntad estallar contra el suelo como un cristal y esparcirse en todas direcciones, hubo de hundirse como sus pies en la arena —que todavía conserva el tacto de las derrotas y las victorias—, pero ella no se rompe ni se doblega. Ese falso rey de atractivo y misterioso rostro y de un solo ojo descubierto (el otro, oculto por un parche, lo atraviesa con una lanza cubierta de ponzoña en sus más felices sueños), se mofa de ella día a día en la corte, rodeado por su fiel piara de piratas, quienes roncan cada palabra que su señor pronuncia.

Levanta la cabeza, altiva, soberbia, ella que es la tres veces vendida. La primera al hermano, para concederle el último placer en el mundo de los vivos; la segunda al bastardo, porque el rey decidió que su sangre impura podía igualarse con la suya; la tercera, la más insólita de todas, a la sobrina viuda, a la muchacha temeraria, a la mujer erguida como un junco —ella también es orgullosa— y firme como una lanza, la que no posee un rostro bello con el que arrancar una canción de los labios enamorados y taciturnos de un bardo, la que baila con hachas y no con la melodía susurrada de violines y arpas.

Si pudiese gritar, lo haría. Jadearía de rabia, alzaría la voz y arañaría el cielo, lloverían tempestades sobre esos hombres malditos. Si pudiese, lo haría y clavaría las uñas en las entrañas, perforaría la tan maltratada piel tatuada de humillaciones y esperanzas quebradas, cogería un puñal y arrebataría la vida a cuanto isleño se atreviese a dirigirle la mirada, a todos aquellos cuyas risas la degradan a cada paso que da.

Se dice que el tiempo pone a todos en su lugar, pero al observar a la fiera mujer cuyas ropas caen destrozadas por orden de su propio tío, Arianne constata que el dicho es una mera burla de la cruel realidad.

El falso rey ordena unirlas, «como las zorras impías que son». Sus rodillas no se doblan aunque la espada la golpee; pero al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre al que llaman Codd el Zurdo, la sujeta con violencia por el cabello y le hunde la cabeza en el Aguasnegras. Las náuseas llegan a ella rápidamente, patalea con fuerza y trata de agarrarse a los brazos de Codd sin éxito. El agua —sucia, negra, dotada de un repugnante olor, flotando aún la sangre, y las penas, y el fracaso, y la valentía y la pérdida— le inunda los pulmones. Poco a poco se va quedando sin fuerzas, no intenta escapar del agua, al contrario, se funde en ella. Le asalta un súbito calor, un estallido de risas infantiles y charlas a media tarde, la voz de su madre llamándola desde una terraza, ahora son las manos de sus primas las que la sujetan, no para hacerle daño sino para jugar con ella, el coro de las gaviotas volando hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se esconde y el cielo se torna rojizo y violeta, de repente se siente liviana y fresca como si nadase en el añil océano, limpio y puro como la propia Arianne jugando en los Jardines del Agua con hijos de campesinos y nobles. La ilusión se desvanece tan rápida como la fe en tiempos de paz en cuanto su cuerpo sale del agua y es arrojado sobre la arena. Vuelve a respirar lánguidamente, el oxígeno entra en su interior en pequeñas dosis, ahogado, y la imagen más bella que ha tenido en meses se traspapela entre los recuerdos que ya creía olvidados.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte —le comenta Codd el Zurdo—. No todas las zorras dornienses tienen la oportunidad de ser bendecidas por el agua y la sal.

—Ni Asha podría casarse con una zorra tan impía —interviene otro—. Antes había que asearte.

Arianne no responde a sus burlas. Ya se ha casado antes con otros dos hijos del hierro, con un hermano de Euron y con uno de sus bastardos, y no la obligaron a meter la cabeza en el agua en ninguna de esas dos ocasiones. El propio Euron consideró divertido tenerla para sí algunas noches, y no intentó asfixiarla. Tan sólo se les ha ocurrido otra manera de humillarla, otra modo de verla desnuda, de tocarla, de utilizarla como un juguete, de obligarla a besar sus arcaicas costumbres de cerdo. Le entran ganas de escupirle a Codd el Zurdo, que tiene las dos manos apoyadas en su espalda desde hace un buen rato, subiendo y bajando con lujuria, pero sólo se ganaría un potente revés.

La mujer del hierro camina a su lado mientras suben la Colina de Aegon, manchándose los pies de barro, de pobreza, de miedo, de cuchilladas al anochecer y de reyertas de taberna, de niños tan descalzos como ellas y de destinos truncados. No dice nada, quizá ella tampoco tenga fuerzas para replicar, quizá ella también piense que hacerlo sería buscarse otro problema sin solución. Las gentes de Desembarco del Rey ven a dos mujeres quebradas azotadas hasta la  _casi_  súplica, usadas como vulgares vivanderas, todavía hermosas a su manera. Ven a dos mujeres que solían ser fuertes, el orgullo de sus casas y de sus tierras, solían ser soberbias e imbatibles, ambas luchaban como mejor sabían. Solían ser dos mujeres sin el coraje fusilado. Solían ser libres como el viento, leves como brisas y rápidas como destellos, pero ya sólo lo son en recuerdos lejanos.

Sus miradas se cruzan un solo instante, una oscura y otra más clara, ambas tristes y desoladas. Se examinan la una a la otra, haciendo balance de daños, preguntándose si serán capaces de soportar la siguiente ronda. Ninguna tiene deseos de romperse ni de doblegarse, no quieren doblar la rodilla, no quieren precipitarse al vacío. Quieren seguir luchando, aunque no saben cómo, no saben ni por qué lo hacen.

Arianne cree que tiene los mismos ojos falsos que ha visto en los piratas, huidizos y traicioneros porque relampaguean. Asha opina lo mismo de los suyos, aunque ninguna de las dos media palabra.

Se suponen unidas, esposas de roca, juntas hasta que la muerte decida separarlas —o la espada de Euron, o el hacha del Remero Rojo—, y un Humble comenta que podría darse gustosamente un festín de coños. La idea de casar a dos mujeres resulta ridícula e inadecuada, más de un septón se hallaría estupefacto y enérgicamente contrario. No tiene la más mínima importancia, la última vez que vio el Sept de Baelor no era más que una montaña de cenizas. A Arianne no le parece tan bizarro, ya lo ha hecho antes con Tyene y Sylva Pintas, cuando era divertido y seguro, contándose secretos entre caricias hasta que la luna volviese a irse a dormir, un mero juego entre primas y amigas, una actividad dulce en cualquier noche de verano. La dorniense está segura de que Asha Greyjoy no disfruta de los cuerpos de otras mujeres, podría poner la mano en el fuego y decir que ni siquiera presenció la desnudez de otra mujer hasta que la vio a ella en la playa. Parece hosca y distante, enfadada con la vida —¿quién no lo estaría?—, tan poco sensual, tan poco atrapante.

La risa escapa de su garganta, atrayendo todas las miradas. Los hombres la toman por desquiciada, no sería nada raro.

Ya están casadas, ya las han encamado. Euron se permite unos últimos roces, una sonrisa malvada, perfilada en su rostro atractivo y mentiroso, y cierra las puertas para regalarles una intimidad que no volverán a disfrutar. El resto se abalanza sobre las puertas, las golpea y gritan sugerencias deshonestas. Vuelven a mirarse la una a la otra, conscientes de que quieren escucharlas, quieren oírlas jugar, quieren saber cómo se están entreteniendo. Y si no lo hacen, tirarán las puertas abajo. Los dioses son conscientes de lo mucho que los enardecería.

Arianne la observa largo y tendido, vigila esos ojos de pirata, esas manos de marinera, esa arrogancia innata de hija del hierro que aún despide su piel, curtida por el viento. Se le pierde la vista en las piernas esbeltas, eternas, delgadas, en la tez ligeramente coloreada por el sol tras tantas horas navegando, en su expresión arisca de hija díscola y de mujer atrevida, en la cara angulosa y en los pechos pequeños y firmes. Es una como tantas, y es como ninguna otra. Es del montón y es única. Puede ser una campesina y está claro que es una Greyjoy. Asha parece jugar a la dualidad, a lo verdadero y a lo falso, a lo feo y a lo hermoso. No tiene nada que ver con la piel bronceada de ella, ni con su largo cabello azabache abrazándole la espalda en graciosos rizos, ni con sus curvas voluptuosas, ni con su figura pequeña y manejable. Arianne sólo sabe jugar de una manera, lo que se ve es lo que es.

Y vuelve a mirarla a los ojos, una vez más, porque hay algo que la llama, algo que la advierte. Encuentra en ellos antigua ambición, encuentra lucha y fervor, hay mar y hay un hombre perdido en él —que no olvidado—, un hombre de rostro suave y manos ágiles, el hombre huele a melocotones y a batallas, y el hombre besa las pupilas de la mujer con pasión desmedida y una pizca de ternura. Hay brasas de lo que un día fue, pero entre los rescoldos todavía brillan pequeños fuegos, chispas, que sólo necesitan un soplo de aire fresco que los avive. Y Arianne vuelve a ver, pese a todo, los ojos de un pirata.

Arianne cree que tienen todo y nada en común.

Y no se equivoca cuando piensa que ambas tienen piernas fuertes.

Se abalanza sobre ella como un depredador sobre su presa, las rodillas apoyadas sobre la cama y, en el medio, el cuerpo de la  _mujer de acero_ , las manos sujetando los brazos de su prisionera, sus caras a un palmo de distancia, una curva esbozándose lentamente en el semblante de la dorniense. Ya no es esclava de nadie, ya sólo se pertenece a sí misma. Fue un regalo en las manazas torpes y descuidadas del capitán, un último alivio para un moribundo antes de dibujarle una sonrisa roja en el cuello. Sus formas fueron impetuosas y deprimentes, un viejo lobo de mar poseyendo a una muchacha del sur, la fuerza bruta arrojando oscuridad sobre sol. Fue peor bajo el yugo del bastardo, loco de ira la había magullado. Murió un buen día, a tan sólo dos semanas de la primera golpiza, colmado de bravura y con una flecha envenenada en la entrepierna. Esta vez todo reza que será diferente, que obtendrá su venganza, su propia esclava. Se ha cansado de vivir así, de mano en mano, por vez primera quiere ser ella la que mueva los hilos, la que posea y no sea posesión.

Esos ojos de pirata siguen traicionándola. Arianne sólo sabe jugar de una manera.

—Te rindes y juegas a su sucio juego —ataca Asha—. ¿Oyes a esos cabrones jadear ahí fuera y quieres complacerles? ¿Buscas que se la casquen alegremente?

—Hoy sólo voy a complacerme yo —rebate Arianne.

De pronto desea que lo entienda. Se mece lentamente, se toma su tiempo en descender, en pegar su vientre al de ella, y sus pechos abundantes acompañan el movimiento con un ligero vaivén hasta posarse sobre los más pequeños. Embiste su boca con labios, dientes y lengua, lo hace con un hambre que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo hace porque necesita un desahogo, porque en el fondo sólo pretende que sea otra noche de verano con su prima, porque extraña hacerlo de esa manera, porque no quiere acabar rota en manos crueles otra vez, lo hace por pasión y por deporte, lo hace porque lo extraña tanto como respirar aire puro. Lo hace porque Asha le responde con un mordisco en su labio inferior —y se acuerda de Arys Oakheart y su tonta y tierna galantería, y Asha se acuerda de Qarl y de todos los momentos buenos que pasaron juntos, encima de una cama o de cualquier otro sitio— y un hilillo de sangre baja hasta su mentón. Se miran, se observan, se estudian, se miden. Desea que lo entienda, y lo hace. La sangre desaparece con la lengua de Asha, y la dorniense lo toma como una invitación formal para volver a invadir su boca.

Sus cuerpos son contorneados por las sábanas y por la escasa claridad que ofrecen las velas, se envuelven como dos enemigos en la liza y como dos seres desesperados e inquietos en su búsqueda de calor. La mano de la princesa trepa por las piernas de la isleña, ceñidas alrededor de su cintura, y viaja con calma, sedosa, rozando casi sin pretenderlo los muslos desnudos mientras se concentra en saborear la suavidad insólita de su boca —de gusto salino—, el erotismo oculto tras esa fachada ingobernable. Sus dedos dibujan soles y lunas en la piel, ocasionando un grato hormigueo que nace allá dónde toca, que se propaga por el resto del cuerpo como un impulso eléctrico. Se sonríen y se miran solícitas, sedientas.

Arianne no sabe cómo se origina, pero hay una pelea por el control. Las piernas de Asha se aprietan todavía más y, antes de poder darse cuenta, la dorniense tiene la espalda apoyada contra las almohadas y la capitana la está coronando.

—¿Estás al tanto de cómo se hace? —inquiere enarcando una ceja en un gesto burlón.

—Lo sé de buena tinta.

La toma por sorpresa cuando se columpia para ella, cuando la nota elevarse y descender con un ritmo perverso. La mirada de pirata le dice que siempre ha querido probarlo, que ella no se detiene ante nada, y Arianne está satisfecha de que lo comprenda. De un momento para otro han logrado erigir un templo, han cortado las cuerdas cosidas a sus nucas y a sus muñecas y han dejado de ser marionetas. No se doblegan ni se rompen, se deciden por el escapismo.

Asha posee la curiosidad de una niña, lo demuestra al deslizar las manos por el vientre de Arianne, al rodear sus pechos y tomarlos, tocarlos, estrecharlos con sus dedos, al apretar sus pulgares contra los pezones oscuros. Espera una indicación, o puede que esté improvisando, y al volver su vista atrás y encontrar magulladuras, se inclina y vuelve a sanarla lamiendo su piel. Un gemido se escapa de sus labios, una risa y unas palabras de complicidad. Baja los párpados, disfrutando de la sensación y del temblor de las traviesas caricias, de la lengua de Asha marcando territorio sobre su cuerpo, de sus dientes reclamándola.

Son un matorral de piernas, una hoguera a punto de alcanzar el punto máximo de ebullición y el más exquisito revuelo de senos cuando la dorniense se aferra a sus caderas y las araña como en los viejos tiempos —y Arys vuelve a asaltarla con su cortesía, y ella le aplica la pomada en la espalda para curarlo— y Asha le responde intensificando la fricción entre ellas e introduciendo luego un dedo en su interior. En perfecto complemento, una irrumpe y la otra alienta, buscando sus labios —superiores e inferiores— donde sólo existen los ganadores. Arianne besa su cuello y respira su fragancia salvaje y rebelde, le llega el olor a mar, a mar añil y puro, a noches enteras fraguando recuerdos inolvidables con un amante prodigioso en la cubierta de algún velero, a mañanas confusas pero sinceras, a hechizo forjado lujuria.

Gime incoherencias, una detrás de otra, gime tan alto y tan fuerte que el golpeteo en la puerta cesa, gime con tanto ahínco que el sol vuelve a ponerse, gime honesta y de forma tan clara que su cuerpo acaba por tensarse y su vientre se eleva y un rugido de éxtasis domina el ambiente. Se halla tan plena que apenas puede hacer otra cosa que recrearse sobre las sábanas y permitir que su corazón boxee en el pecho, porque es la primera vez en meses que se siente rescatada de esa broma cruel que decía ser su vida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, decide que es hora de agradecérselo de alguna forma, y está dispuesta a saborear de nuevo la sal y la suavidad de su cuerpo. Desciende, fatigada pero gozosa, y saborea la crin oscura que oculta la verdadera belleza de Asha, quien se retuerce y se deja hacer. Prueba a decir algo, mas lo único que es capaz de articular son suspiros entrecortados, y pronto está tan húmeda que desconoce cuál es su textura y cuál la de Arianne.

Qué fácil es sucumbir a los placeres carnales. Y qué delicioso.

Ahora ambas llevan como emblema la satisfacción de estar haciendo algo que muchos considerarían incorrecto, pero que las hacen sentir diosas entre simples mortales. Las castigaron con lujuria —entre tantas otras cosas— y ellas replicaron con vanidad.

Ninguna de las dos volverá a romperse ni a doblarse, les basta con evadirse, con enseñarse mutuamente, con descubrir una y otra vez el apetito entre las piernas esbeltas de una mujer para sanarse.

Arianne sonríe una última vez, tumbada sobre el pecho de su compañera de cama, cuando los ojos de pirata de Asha se cierran y se queda dormida, pensando que debe agradecerle a Euron un buen matrimonio y una buena amante.


	13. Rhaegar/Connington II

06—01—2015

**Jon Connington/Rhaegar Targaryen**

" _Lo que dejamos atrás y lo que tenemos por delante no son nada comparado con lo que llevamos dentro_." Ralph Waldo Emerson.

* * *

**RAPSODIA XIII**

* * *

Flexionó la mano una, dos, tres veces, y contempló como el vino se deslizaba entre los dedos. Gozaba de un tacto pegajoso, similar al jugo de las naranjas sanguinas de Dorne, pero volvió a flexionar la mano de nuevo, haciendo todavía más sinuosos los ríos de vino agrio que entre sus dedos discurrían. Parecía sangre. El vino era tan rojo que tenía el color de la vida y por un momento se la dio a su mano marchita. La uña del pulgar se había puesto negra hacía un par de días y el gris ascendía sobre los nudillos con rapidez. Volvió a flexionar, apenas logrando moverla. Estaba tan rígida que no podría sostener un escudo.

―Por suerte la derecha no se ha podrido aún ―se dijo―. Puedo utilizar la espada, al menos.

Haldon se empeñaría, de todos modos, en que no luchase. Era un lujo que Jon no se podía permitir.

―Los hombres van a la guerra con una cara diferente si el señor al que sirven también está montado a caballo ―le había replicado―. Guiándoles hacia una muerte segura o hacia una gloriosa victoria, eso carece de importancia.

Con Aegon y el propio Jon en vanguardia, hasta el temeroso Harry Strickland se volvía un poco más valiente. Su presencia, en cierto grado, reforzaba las convicciones de esos mercenarios exiliados, los ayudaba a creer en lo que luchaban.

―Mi señor, vuestra vida, al igual que la del joven príncipe, es muy valiosa ―le había insistido el Mediomaestre―. Ya es suficiente con que sea él el que asuma riesgos. Por mucha protección que vos le deis, o Strickland o cualquier capitán de la compañía, cabe la posibilidad de que resulte herido. También os necesitamos entero a vos.

«Eso sería ser demasiado optimista.»

―Haríais bien en acordaros, si me lo permitís ―había añadido arrugando la túnica con manos nerviosas―, de que nuestros jinetes han divisado a la princesa Arianne cerca de Refugionegro. Es muy probable que venga con la intención de pactar con vos y debemos dejar la puerta del príncipe abierta, a la espera de Daenerys…

―No me casaré con esa chiquilla. ―Jon se había opuesto, airado, impidiendo al maestre continuar con su alegato―. Los Martell  _deben_  apoyar a Aegon, es parte de su familia y su auténtico rey. No hay nada más que discutir, Haldon.

Jon vació la palangana para evitar preguntas curiosas de los criados y dirigió sus pasos hacia la torre este, a la que tantas veces había subido con su padre. Todavía era lo suficientemente joven como para finalizar el ascenso y no resollar, pero no llegaría a ser lo suficientemente viejo para sí hacerlo. No le tenía miedo a la guerra, era la psoriagrís lo que le preocupaba. Podría, si fuese de utilidad, considerar un matrimonio de no estar infectado, mas no le convenía que nadie supiese que padecía la enfermedad. A una esposa no se le podía ocultar algo así, ¿cómo se encamarían, con guantes? Y cuando la psoriagrís comenzase a serpentearle por las piernas y los dedos de los pies, ¿cuál sería su excusa?

Negó con la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo y con Tyrion Lannister, maldiciendo el momento en el que decidió que su vida poseía el mismo valor que la suya, por arriesgarse estúpidamente salvándola.

No, Jon no se casaría. Su padre ya había fracasado en el pasado buscándole una esposa.

―Pasas más tiempo con el príncipe Rhaegar que cumpliendo tus deberes como heredero del Nido del Grifo ―le había dicho en más de una ocasión.

Era cierto.

Jon salió a las almenas y, como tantas veces había hecho, observó por encima de las cañoneras el exuberante paisaje del Nido. Invariablemente provocaba en él un revoltijo de sensaciones que le costaba nombrar, pero estaba seguro de que le hacía sentir pequeño, muy pequeño. El azul de la Bahía de los Naufragios rompiendo, furioso, ola tras ola contra la rojiza roca sobre la que se erigía la fortaleza, tallada por las brisas y los vendavales y también por la ráfaga marina; el bosque, una extensión infinita de paz y marrones y verdes, hojas caídas, flores, árboles, ciervos y la melodía que le era propia.

Era una imagen atemporal que permanecía perenne en sus recuerdos, el sosiego durante la guerra, la raíz de tantas emociones de compleja denominación.

Una vez, solo una vez, Rhaegar lo había acompañado al Nido del Grifo y subido a la torre este. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle si sobre él ejercía ese mismo poder, esa capacidad de empequeñecer hasta al más poderoso de los hombres. Estaba seguro de que sí. Rhaegar Targaryen había sido un hombre de esos que aparecen una vez cada mil años, con una sensibilidad conmovedora y un talento extraordinario para toda tarea que decidiese emprender. Rhaegar también lo hacía sentirse más pequeño.

―Las tierras de tu padre son hermosas ―le había dicho con el largo cabello plateado ondeando al viento. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, se había vuelto, buscándole para cerciorarse de que continuaba escuchándolo. Jon jamás dejó de escucharle.

―Te fui fiel hasta el final ―aseguró a la nada―. Y más.

En su expresión se había esbozado una sonrisa débil, una sutil curvatura que había encendido su mirada, y Jon había sonreído a su vez. No había visto nunca una tonalidad de púrpura tan extraña. No el brillante tono de las amatistas ni el suave colorido de los lirios. Una aleación de azul añil y negro, un matiz extraño para un hombre excepcional.

―Algún día serán mías ―había sido su no tan elocuente respuesta.

Como si algo así le hubiese impresionado.

―Te juro que esto no me va a detener. ―Intentó flexionar la mano una vez más, sin demasiado éxito―. Ya te he fallado muchas veces. Haré lo mejor para Aegon. Lo sentaré en el Trono que a ti te correspondía. Si no hubiese sido por Harrenhal… todo se torció en Harrenhal.

Para la mayoría de los hombres, ganar o perder eran dos caras de una misma moneda y ambas posibilidades estaban permitidas. No para Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaegar solo podía ganar, escoger el lado correcto, hacer lo que se esperaba de él.

―¿Por qué ella? ―Se oyó preguntar―. Tal vez… no fuese la correcta. Tal vez te equivocaste y no era ella la adecuada para darte la última de las tres cabezas.

«¿Y quién si no iba a hacerlo? Elia siempre fue tan débil, tan enfermiza. Otro hijo la habría matado.»

―Seguro que recuerdas aquella vez en Sept de Piedra, de camino al Torneo de Lannisport, cuando Richard Lonmouth, Ser Arthur, tú y yo preferimos acampar antes que ocupar la posada. Pensé en aquello la misma noche que firmé con la Compañía Dorada. Si supieras lo diferente que es. Después de tantos años con ellos me parece una estupidez, pero me horroricé al oírlos cantar canciones de borrachos y el  _Oso y la Doncella_  al menos en cuatro idiomas ―rio―. Aquella noche en Sept de Piedra contábamos viejas historias y batallitas mientras rasgabas el arpa. Todos callábamos cuanto tú tocabas, no había mujer que se resistiese a tu arpa. No quisiste decirme cómo conseguiste que Lyanna se fuese contigo. ―Hizo la pregunta, se suspendió unos minutos en el aire y se desvaneció. Hacía tiempo que hablaba para nadie, sin obtener respuestas. Habría querido tenerlas―. No importa. Ya nada de eso importa.

Quizá no mereciese las respuestas.

En su juventud todos lo veían como el mejor amigo del príncipe Rhaegar, una sombra a sus espaldas, pero a la hora de la verdad le había dicho entre poco y nada. Aquello que se negaba a confesarle se lo revelaba a Ser Arthur Dayne, y aquello que sí le decía carecía del mínimo sentido. A su lado,  _a su sombra_ , se sentía como un crío confuso en más de un aspecto.

Confuso por sus palabras.

Confuso por sus actos.

Confuso por sus afectos.

Confuso. Todavía se sentía así, desorientado y perplejo ante el tablero, incapaz de ordenar las piezas y ponerse a jugar. Confuso porque cada día Aegon se parecía más y más a él y lo que creía olvidado volvía a abrumarlo. Confuso porque no entendía de profecías ni de destinos. Confuso porque necesitaba explicaciones a cada paso que daba.

―Confuso ―farfulló―, porque te quise más que a un amigo, más que a un hermano, y me tomó demasiado entenderlo.

Se quedó a ver salir a las estrellas. En aquella ocasión, veinte años atrás, Rhaegar le había enseñado el nombre de las constelaciones.


	14. Oberyn/Cersei

06―01―2015

 **Oberyn/Cersei/Jaime**  o algo así. Créditos a  _Kata . Ce_  por la idea.

* * *

**Rapsodia XIV**

* * *

 

Sé que lo sabes. Jaime sabe que lo sabes.

No me mires así, imbécil. Estúpido arrogante. Yo no soy tu puta dorniense para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

Deja de sonreír y de mirar a mi padre como si en tu vida hubieses roto un plato. ¿Ves? El no se ríe. No le haces gracia, Oberyn. Él no lo sabe, así que deja de actuar como si fuese un chiste que todos entendemos. No le caes bien, en realidad. No te lo dice pero a él tampoco le gusta tu puta. Mi padre odia las putas, jamás yacería con una.

Luego querrás acostarte conmigo, con todo el descaro. Pues no, esta noche soy de Jaime y Jaime es mío. Y esta vez no te permitiré mirar. No. No, no. Conozco esa mirada. Oberyn, no. Ni lo propongas. Jaime se enfadará. Ya te odia lo suficiente por tener que compartirme contigo, no seas más estúpido todavía. A Jaime no le gustan esas cosas, no es tan perverso como tú.

Qué error casarme contigo. Lo nuestro ni es un matrimonio ni es nada. Tú desapareces por ahí, dejándome largas temporadas en Lanza del Sol con la insufrible de tu sobrina o con el pelma de tu hermano, a sabiendas de que te estás follando hasta las piedras. Y tú lo sabes. Sabes que yo quiero a Jaime. Yo también tengo derecho a follármelo. Que no, no vas a participar. Basta.

Estoy harta de decirte que nos instalemos en Desembarco. Oh, eso te molestaría ¿eh? Mi padre no ignora que eres peligroso, pero no te permitiría tener a tu puta cerca. No, claro que no. Haría algo. ¡Oh!, a diferencia de Ellaria, yo si te he dado un hijo varón. Bueno, ya sabes que Joffrey es de Jaime. Es rubio de ojos verdes, más fácil que sumar dos más dos, se parece a él, hasta camina como él. Pero Tommen sí es tuyo. Para ser honesta, también pensé que era de Jaime. El color de piel delata que es hijo tuyo, algo que lamentablemente no puedo remediar.

Reconozco que follas bastante bien. No tan bien como mi hermano, pero es entretenido. Ya sabes.

Déjalo de una maldita vez, mi padre se va a dar cuenta. Eres insoportable, Oberyn, peor que un niño.


	15. Aegon/Sansa II

08—01—2015

**Aegon VI/Sansa**

* * *

**Rapsodia XV**

* * *

 

―Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te parece?

Aegon se quedó callado unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y se levantó para estirar las piernas.

―Si padre cree que es lo adecuado... ―torció el gesto. No ponía las manos en el fuego por los veredictos de su padre, ya se había equivocado en el pasado―. ¿A Ned Stark qué le parece?

―Supongo que le parecerá bien mientras trates a su hija como a una auténtica reina y no le des motivos para disgustarla.

Se despidió de su hermana y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, con la espada golpeando contra su cadera y la capa ondeando a su costado. La noticia no le tomaba completamente por sorpresa, era algo que se había barajado en más de una ocasión, y Viserys solía decir que acabaría en el lecho de alguno de los dos. Su tío lo había intentando en mil oportunidades, pero ella se había negado de mil y una formas. Y cuando la negación no frenaba a su tío Viserys, lo hacía la mirada severa de Gerold Hightower.

La idea no le disgustaba.

Había llegado a Desembarco del Rey como parte de un pacto firmado en las cenizas de la guerra, abrumada, envuelta en mantos de piel y rodeada por guardias norteños. Fue una niña educada y obediente, con ojos bonitos y una tímida sonrisa. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la vida en la capital, la había visto crecer y cambiar, convertirse en una muchacha de sugestiva fisonomía, amoldarse a las nuevas costumbres, a la nueva fe, a la moda sureña y a algunos de los hábitos dornienses que se habían instaurado en la Fortaleza (para su consternado rubor inicial).

Aegon también se había acostumbrado rápidamente a ella.

Supo que estaría al final de ese pasadizo oculto, cercano a la Puerta del Rey, mirando el mar, y no le costó imaginársela completamente absorta e ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, con el largo cabello cobrizo deslizándose por su espalda y gozando de una calma casi inalcanzable. Hacía tiempo que se había percatado de lo mucho que disfrutaba al observarla así, a escondidas, perpetuando su imagen al grabarla en la memoria. No era la indómita Obara, la traviesa Rhaenys o la insolente Arianne; portaba ese halo de inocencia, tan honesto y singular que nunca dejaría de ser la nota discordante de la melodía que sonaba en Desembarco del Rey. Sansa poseía una cualidad única para hacerle sentir ingenuo, simple, puro; las cosas eran más sencillas con ella. Lo hacía estable.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a pensar así?

Decidió acercarse a ella por detrás, lentamente, tratando de sorprenderla como solía hacer cuando solo eran unos críos. Extendió las manos y las colocó en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí y rodeándola. Ella lo recibió sin un ápice de asombro pero con la risa bailando en los labios.

―Habéis perdido el elemento sorpresa, mi príncipe ―declaró―. Ya conozco bien este juego.

―Es una pena. ―Se giró para encararla y descubrió que tenía los ojos vidriosos―. Lo sabes ―dedujo, lamentándolo―, y no te agrada.

―No es eso.

―Claro.

―De veras.

―No seas descarada ―le pidió―. Si vamos a casarnos prefiero que al menos seamos un matrimonio sincero.

―Entonces seremos el único ―observó.

―Siempre me ha gustado ser diferente.

―Desconoces el significado de esa palabra, Aegon. Eres lo más parecido a un príncipe de canción que hay por aquí.

―La fortuna me sonríe ―dijo con falso alarde―, gracias a los dioses no nací hijo de herrero.

―No me refería a eso ―replicó la norteña con un gesto impaciente―. Eres exactamente lo que se espera de ti.

―Ah, si mi amado padre te oyese tal vez me juzgaría con buenos ojos, aunque me temo que lo más presumible es que estuviese en tajante desacuerdo contigo.

Sansa quiso deshacerse del apretón, pero Aegon se lo impidió. La conocía demasiado bien, sabía qué quería explicarle y que no hallaba las palabras apropiadas. La abrazó enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, permitiéndole un instante para respirar hasta que dictaminase cuando romper el silencio.

―¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a ningún lugar?

―No ―respondió, sin rodeos. No deseaba fingir para reconfortarla, sería contraproducente―. Tú lo has dicho: aquí soy un príncipe, Dorne es mi segundo hogar. Este es tu hogar también.

―Invernalia debería ser mi hogar ―musitó―. ¿Sabes que hice en cuanto tu madre me dijo que era muy posible que nos casásemos? Fui a la biblioteca y le pedí al maestre un ejemplar sobre las grandes casas de Poniente.

―¿Con que fin?

―Para recordar qué aspecto tiene Invernalia. ―Las últimas palabras fueron un lloroso quejido―. Me encantaba ir al invernadero con mi padre y adornarme el pelo con las rosas azules de invierno, o salir con mi poni detrás de mi hermano Robb, a lo que yo suponía que era furioso galope. Jugaba con la nieve cada mañana. Estuve a punto de olvidarlo, de enterrar todos esos recuerdos. No soy Sansa de Invernalia, no soy Sansa de ningún lado. Peinarse al estilo sureño o rezar a los Siete es una cosa, y sentir que este es mi lugar, otra muy distinta. Creo que ellos ya no piensan en mí. Mi familia.

―Deja de decir estupideces ―la interrumpió.―. _El Norte no olvida_ , no sé quién lo dijo ni quién me enseñó esas palabras, pero tengo la certeza de que son rotundamente ciertas. No eres ningún regalo ni tampoco una moneda de pago, tus padres no accedieron alegremente a que te marchases de Invernalia para venir aquí. Lo hicieron con dolor, sin alternativa, porque la guerra siempre exige víctimas, y no todas perecen en el campo de batalla.

Levantó la cabeza y raspó con su barba el rostro femenino. Ese simple gesto, tan cándido, solía hacerla reír; notó cómo las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas al fugarse de sus ojos. La tristeza no se sentía capaz de tolerarla.

―Rhaenys te quiere como a una hermana ―dijo, con voz suave―. Mi madre confía en ti. Claro que no estás rodeada de Starks, aquí no nieva ni tenemos un muro enorme ni rosas de invierno, pero nunca hemos dejado de quererte, como tampoco tus padres y tus hermanos de pensar en ti. Quien sabe si esta es una oportunidad para hacer de Desembarco del Rey tu propio hogar. La reina Sansa, primera de su nombre, no suena tan mal, ¿verdad? Además, va a funcionar.

―¿El qué?

―Nuestro matrimonio.

―Tú... ¿quieres...

―Tendría que estar loco para no querer casarme contigo ―alegó, antes de permitirle terminar―. Bueno, mis otras opciones son Rhaenys y Arianne. En Dorne no están de acuerdo con los enlaces consanguíneos de primer grado. Y la primera ordenanza de mi prima como soberana sería establecer su propio harén, del cual sospechosamente no formaría parte.

―Parece que le has dado unas cuantas vueltas al asunto ―advirtió―. Soy tu tercera mejor opción.

―Te equivocas. Eres la primera, lo has sido desde que pusiste un pie en esta ciudad ―la corrigió―. Viserys me lo dijo unas cuantas veces y yo no le creía. Ni tampoco le daba importancia porque era un niño. Ahora te veo con otros ojos.

―¿Ah, si?

―Sí ―afirmó.

La obligó a girarse para ponerse frente a frente. Tenerla así, para él, lo extasiaba. Por supuesto que la veía de forma diferente. Sansa no era ninguna niña pequeña, vestida con pieles, nerviosa y cohibida. Hacía tiempo de eso. Era una mujer, objeto de miradas y el tema principal de la difícil discusión que mantenían, últimamente, sus sentimientos. Le alegraba tenerlo claro por fin. Acunó su rostro con las manos, acariciando sus mejillas, y la besó con cierta curiosidad y un pellizco de indecisión. Deseaba que las piezas encajasen. Y lo hicieron.

―Ya te dije que funcionaría. Contigo las cosas son siempre más sencillas.


	16. Margaery/Robb

10—01—2015

**Margaery Tyrell/Robb Stark**

* * *

**Rapsodia XVI**

* * *

 

Nuestro matrimonio era un campo de batalla, revuelto y sinsentido, sin bandos ni comandantes, y eso que la primera vez que realmente hicimos el amor fue en el apogeo de la guerra.

Hubo una época en la que fui un juguete en manos de niños traviesos. De una jugadora experta aprendí tretas, trucos y toda clase de artimañas, y me creí que yo también movía las fichas sobre tablero, cuando lo único que hacía era caminar de una casilla a otra, cambiando mis colores, meciéndome con la corriente. Fue duro reconocer que estaba rota por dentro. Había edificado mi vida en torno a las mentiras y a los engaños, a modales, falsas formalidades y sonrisas y palabras todavía más fraudulentas; me alcé como una hiedra, perseguí el poder, el reconocimiento ―¿o eran otros los que buscaban y yo solo adopté lo que consideraba mío?― y olvidé que los tallos de todas las flores pueden cortarse.

Yo seguía bebiendo del cáliz mentiroso, lo llenaba una y otra vez tras cada jugada. Primero fue Renly. No podría asegurar cuantas copas me tomé en aquel matrimonio, supongo que las suficientes para no importarme aguardar al otro lado de la cama, lo necesario para acabar tan ebria que no escuchaba a Loras acostarse con mi marido, noche tras noche. Yo quería eso. No lo sabía entonces y tardé en descubrirlo, pero lo quería. Todos queremos lo que Renly y Loras tenían: el amor en su mayor expresión. Confianza, respeto y lealtad traducidos en una sola palabra.

Le debo eterno agradecimiento a Catelyn Tully. La abuela prefirió decantarse por su propuesta y no por la de Petyr Baelish. ¿Dónde estaría yo a estas alturas si hubiese sido la reina de Joffrey? Los silencios de Sansa gozan de una elocuencia que ni el mejor de los discursos poseería. Apoyar al lobo, no al león. Fue arriesgado. Papá dijo no, Loras dijo no y yo solo pude esperar que la abuela tuviese razón.

Las fuerzas del Dominio se unieron a las del Norte y a las de las Tierras de los Ríos para arrasarlo todo a su paso. Vaya si lo hicieron. El león que creía ser rey se convirtió en un dulce minino con el rabo entre las piernas cuando Desembarco cayó, justo después de reclamar el Oeste. Ese día no solo nosotros ganamos. Ese mismo día alguien, no sé quién, encontró más provechoso que volviese a casarme. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué enemigos nos quedaban por vencer? Nadie me dio respuestas para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Un traidor en el Norte, las tierras sureñas en calma, un Nido silencioso y un Stannis desaparecido. Con los Lannister abandonando la partida y con la independencia norteña podríamos no inoportunarnos en exceso, al fin y al cabo Altojardín e Invernalia están a cientos de leguas de distancia.

Los Frey montaron en cólera, naturalmente. Pienso que a nadie le importó. Era el momento de lamerse las heridas y mirar alrededor, divisar los últimos brotes de la guerra y cortar por lo sano. También pienso que tu padre tampoco entendía el matrimonio, aunque en cierto modo le daba igual. ¿Qué importaba casarse con una Frey o conmigo, si ninguna de las dos nos habíamos ganado su amor? Nuestras fuerzas fueron decisivas contra los Greyjoy, es cierto, pero perseguíamos metas diferentes. Él anhelaba volver a sus orígenes, hacerse mayor, proteger a su familia y descansar. Yo necesitaba respuestas, razones, objetivos. Necesitaba saber qué necesitaba.

Tengo las caricias de nuestra primera vez grabadas en la piel. Al día siguiente me preguntó si Renly y yo habíamos sido marido y mujer, propiamente dicho. Tuve que reírme. Pese a que no quería dejarlo en evidencia ni revelar la naturaleza de nuestra unión, me sentí obligada. Había sido tan torpe y tan tierno a la vez... iba más nervioso a la cama que al campo de batalla. Me tocaba como si fuese del más fino cristal, me miraba como quien mira a la fruta prohibida, me besaba como con la intención de detener las estaciones y congelar el tiempo. Para que lo entiendas, con tu padre es verano en Invernalia aunque veas nieve caer por la ventana.

Han pasado los años y nos hemos hecho mayores. Antes casi no nos mirábamos. Robb no me llevaba con él de un lado a otro como hacía Renly, yo me quedaba esperando noticias suyas y de mi familia, de Garlan y Loras que marchaban con el ejército, de Willas que ejercía de señor en Altojardín. Todos parecían tener algo que hacer excepto yo. Me consumía. Me había convertido en la reina Margaery Stark, una reina sin trono refugiada en un castillo desconocido, rodeada de caras extrañas; pero cuando tu padre volvía a mí, el curso de las cosas cambiaba.

Me parece que ambos acabamos por comprender qué necesitábamos. Poco a poco intercambiábamos algo más que comentarios corteses de primera página de manual de protocolo. En realidad, le di bastantes lecciones al respecto. Es incapaz de fingir que algo le agrada. No sabes cuánto me gusta esa faceta suya. Con tu padre puedo aferrarme a la verdad a sabiendas de que él no me va a soltar.


	17. Elia/Arthur

Esto es un songfic. La canción es "Let her go" de  **Passenger**  y obviamente no la he escrito, ni la canto (cosa que deberíais agradecer porque canto fatal), ni la toco, ni la bailo, ni me lucro con ella. Solo me encanta escucharla. Hacedlo al leer.

11—01—2015

**Elia Martell/Arthur Dayne**

* * *

**Rapsodia XVII**

* * *

 

_[Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_   
_solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_   
_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

_Solo sabes que has llegado alto,_   
_cuando te sientes de bajón._   
_Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_   
_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,_   
_y la dejas marchar.]_

La conoció antes de aprender a andar, en una de esas visitas a Lanza del Sol que su padre hacía con regularidad.

El día que lo armaron caballero, escuchó su nombre brotar de sus labios con cierta timidez.

Le regaló la primera sonrisa tras un torneo, junto a su primera victoria.

Se enamoró de ella un atardecer de verano, con el viento soplando en sus rostros y sus manos alzándola sobre el manso oleaje.

_[Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,_   
_esperando el día en que hagas durar un sueño,_   
_pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido._

_La ves cuando cierras los ojos,_   
_tal vez un día entenderás por qué_   
_todo lo que tocas se muere.]_

La pregunta es sencilla, lo que sucede es que prefiere no oír la respuesta.

El peso de Albor ya le es más familiar que la cálida risa o la suave textura de su piel. Crecer supuso abandonar la tertulia bajo a la luna, con los pies enterrados en la arena y las olas auxiliándoles del calor. Significó tomar decisiones propias, evidenció la falta de semejanzas y palió aquello que los mantenía unidos. Crecer supuso osadía para elegir cada uno su propio destino. Y dejarla ir, definitivamente implicó dejarla ir.

La capa blanca solo entiende de armonías con el caballero y su espada.

_[Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,_   
_el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón_   
_porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido._

_La ves cuando te quedas dormido,_   
_pero nunca puedes acariciar y nunca para quedarse,_   
_porque la quisiste demasiado_   
_y te zambulliste demasiado profundo.]_

No debería importarle lo que Elia haga con su vida, pero le importa. Resulta irónico. Tomó una dirección opuesta a la suya, supuso que sus caminos no llevarían al mismo lugar y se hallaban, exactamente, en la misma habitación. También le resulta extraño. Si existían dos personas más opuestas que su princesa y el príncipe Rhaegar, le encantaría decirles que no era así.

Resultaba frustrante. Jamás habían estado tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Las vivencias del pasado acudían a su memoria con cada gesto, cada mirada indiscreta o cada mirada extraviada cuando sus ojos lo encontraban. Era como antes y al mismo tiempo era algo novedoso, la princesa y el caballero. Sin embargo, la princesa no volvería a ser alzada por su caballero a la caída del ocaso.

_[Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_   
_solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_   
_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

_Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón._   
_Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_   
_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._   
_y la dejas marchar,_   
_y la dejas marchar,_   
_bien, la dejas marchar.]_


	18. Jaime/Lyanna II

14—01—2015

 **Jaime Lannister/Lyanna Stark**. Continuación de la rapsodia V, leer antes.

* * *

**Rapsodia XVIII**

* * *

 

―¡Los enanos estamos particularmente dotados, mi lady! Pregúntale a Jaime si no me crees. Los dioses compensaron mi reducido tamaño corporal con la espléndida magnitud de mi verga. Además le pongo especial ardor al coito.

Lyanna arrugó la nariz en un mohín hosco y luego sonrió.

―A veces me recuerdas a Brandon ―le dijo―. Sois igual de engreídos y tenéis por costumbre presumir sobre cuestiones que a mí no me inquietan, precisamente.

―Conozco muy bien las cuestiones que te inquietan ―asintió Tyrion―, son dos: la espada que Jaime suele llevar en la mano y la espada que a Jaime le cuelga entre las piernas, aunque sigo sin comprender por qué mi espada no es de tu gusto.

―Creo que se debe a que me la imagino fea, pequeña y retorcida, ligeramente cabezona. Más una daga que una espada.

―Es una descripción muy interesante ―comentó en tono ácido―. Juro por los dioses nuevos y por los antiguos que poco o nada tiene que ver con la traza de mi miembro viril.

Era un soplo de aire fresco en el día más caluroso del verano. Tyrion sabía perfectamente que a Jaime todavía le costaba escucharlos bromear así, pero también que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Salir a cabalgar los tres a primera hora de la mañana, como si fuesen a iniciar una gran aventura, era un pretexto estupendo para alejarse de la Roca y de su padre para Tyrion, y la excusa de oro de Lyanna para dejar de fingir que sus deberes como lady Lannister le producían algún interés. Para Jaime eran ambas cosas.

―No sé cómo podéis dormir tranquilo ―comenzó ella―, diciendo lo que decís en presencia de mi esposo.

Tyrion y Jaime se carcajearon ante el falso tono formal de Lyanna. 

―Soy muy osado, es otra de mis muchas cualidades que no te esfuerzas en conocer.

La llegada de Lyanna a Roca Casterly trajo un sinfín de positivas novedades a su vida. Casi se alegraba más él del matrimonio de su hermano que los interesados. Cersei se había sentido terriblemente traicionada ―oh, qué dilema― y había forzado a Jaime a seguirla a Desembarco del Rey y a tomar la capa blanca. Jaime no pudo negarse, el matrimonio se había pactado con lord Rickard y no había vuelta atrás. Su hermano no era tampoco lo suficientemente insensato como para desobedecer una orden directa de su padre. Cersei pataleó y aplicó medidas mucho más sugestivas sin éxito. Jaime la amaba, eso no lo ponía en duda, de alguna forma, a su retorcida manera, Jaime y Cersei se querían; aún con ello, algo había cambiado en Jaime tras la visita de los Stark.

Al principio sí que se había preocupado. Estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo y la tirantez entre él y Cersei era poco menos que tangible. Habían pasado toda una vida juntos, desde el mismo momento en el que llegaron al mundo; pero finalmente Jaime había decidido que no eran las mitades que creían ser, que no encajaban como las piezas contiguas de un rompecabezas y resolvió rasgar los lazos que los habían mantenido unidos. Fue un proceso lento y cauteloso, probablemente doloroso para los dos que, desde fuera, Tyrion percibió como abrupto. La complicidad había desaparecido, y las miradas, y las salidas nocturnas y después se habían separado.

Cersei había dejado un profundo espacio al irse a Desembarco del Rey, espacio que Lyanna no había ocupado. Tyrion la aprobaba por ello. En realidad, a Tyrion le encantaba que Lyanna no fuese ninguna señorita sureña. Tenía lo que a los hombres les gustaba: unos ojos bonitos y una piel suave por la que deslizar la ropa en la noche de bodas, pero era más que eso. No se vio en la tesitura de desplazar a nadie, ella sola se había ganado su propio lugar. Había creído que a Jaime no le atraería una mujer tan poco parecida a Cersei, tan lejos del ideal de belleza sureño, tan poco preocupada por su aspecto, por sus modales. Le sorprendió encontrarlos una mañana en el patio de armas practicando con el arco y hablando sobre la grandeza de los caballeros como si fuesen dos doncellas parloteando sobre héroes irreales de canciones.

Tomaban el desayuno juntos antes de salir al patio. Siempre hallaban el momento de montar a caballo y alejarse lo máximo posible de los demás. Solía costarles salir de la habitación. Se acostumbró a verles actuar como marido y mujer con el paso de los días, una pareja de dos mitades exactas, de dos idealistas sin remedio. Dos personas que se habían encontrado en el mismo camino y habían aprendido a caminar en una misma dirección.

Tyrion ignoraba el motivo del cambio, solo podía agradecerlo.


	19. Ashara Dayne y Ned Stark

 

**Rapsodia XIX**

—Si tanto te gusta, ve a por él —intervino Nymella—. Aunque parece un poco frío.

—Quizá solo sea un poco serio —opinó la princesa Elia—, necesita que alguien le dé un pequeño empujón.

—Te estaba mirando mientras bailabas con ser Arthur —informó la chica de Colina Fantasma.

—No lo hagas esperar, Ashara.

Se alisó el vestido, de un violeta vaporoso a juego con sus ojos, y se puso en pie sin pensárselo un segundo más. Le encantaban los torneos, le fascinaba la increíble expectación que generaban, las justas, los caballeros que llegaban de cada rincón del reino, elegir su mejor atuendo y bailar, bailar toda la noche en las grandes fiestas. Lord Whent había elaborado el mayor torneo nunca visto y cada señor con sus hijos e hijas, vasallos, escuderos, mozos y pajes había acudido a Harrenhal en ese hermoso año de primavera.

Había danzado con su hermano, con ser Ulwyck de Sotoinfierno, con el Viejo Halcón, con su primo de Ermita Alta y hasta con el príncipe Rhaegar, y justo cuando este había terminado de tocar con su arpa y cada doncella presente tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, reparó en él. Al principio ni siquiera en él, sino en su hermano menor, al que le habían derramado una copa de vino por la cabeza, y luego lo vio. Y él la miraba a ella.

No parecía un noble al uso, ni tampoco el hijo de un gran señor. Sus ropas eran elegantes pero muy sencillas, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los nobles, no luchaba por llamar la atención, ni se codeaba de mujeres, ni participaba tanto del jolgorio como los demás. A Ashara Dayne le pareció un hombre reservado, incluso tímido, pero la atraía como el sol a los días y la luna a las noches.

Alguien a su lado le dio un empujón, un hombre de barba negra y ojos azules, riéndose a carcajadas, y su hombre reservado se puso torpemente en pie.

—Mi señor —sonrió—, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudaros?

—Lady Ashara —musitó él a su vez—, me harías un gran honor si bailaseis esta pieza conmigo.

—El honor será mío —respondió.

Tomó su brazo y caminó hacia el centro de la Sala de las Cien Chimeneas, completamente abarrotada de parejas. La música y las conversaciones se mezclaban en una melodía confusa, y por los postigos irrumpía el fulgor de mil estrellas.

—No sabía que me conocierais —le dijo.

—¿Quién no conoce a la doncella de la princesa? Hasta en el norte se habla de vuestra belleza.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rio—. ¿Y qué se dice de mi belleza?

—Que no tiene parangón —contestó, mirándola a los ojos. Los suyos eran como plata líquida, sentía que podía verse reflejada en ellos. Reparó en el arco de sus cejas y en su boca nerviosa, cogió su mano y la deslizó por su espalda, justo hasta la cintura.

—¿Y vos estáis de acuerdo con eso, ser?

—Por completo —afirmó—. Pero no soy ningún ser, mi señora, no me han ungido caballero en los siete aceites.

—En cierto modo lo parecéis. ¿Eddard, entonces?

—Ned, Ned está bien.

—Ned —repitió—, no conozco mucho sobre el norte y sus costumbres. Mi ama de cría me dijo que aullabais a la noche y que Invernalia era un palacio de hielo; aunque me parece que solo eran cuentos de una vieja.

—Los que aúllan son los lobos, mi señora, no cesan de cantar en el bosque.

—Como una nana.

—Podría ser —sonrió él, por fin, venciendo la rigidez inicial—, más de una vez me he dormido con su nana.

—A mí me daría miedo —confesó—, pensaría que en cualquier momento podrían atacarme. ¿E Invernalia, cómo es?

—Un laberinto de torreones, murallas, patios, establos, cocinas… y nieve, mucha nieve. Los muros se quedan blancos tras cada nevada y cada amanecer el sol derrite la nieve de las torres y de los caminos.

—Suena hermoso —le dijo—, también terriblemente frío. Solo he visto la nieve una vez, en la capital, y teníamos la lumbre encendida a todas horas. Nos hacinábamos contra las llamas para entrar en calor y llevaba tantas capas de ropa que en ocasiones ni veía mi propio cuerpo.

—Todo se edificó sobre un terreno de aguas termales, mi señora. Dentro de Invernalia hace tanto calor como un día de verano en el sur, y gracias a eso tenemos invernaderos.

—¿Cultiváis allí las rosas de invierno?

—De un azul lapislázuli —asintió—, rosas que solo crecen en el norte.

—Son preciosas, algo único. Algo que haría a cualquier muchacha sentir especial.

—Con razón, mi Lady. La Reina del Amor y la Belleza de este año lucirá una corona de rosas de invierno.

—¿Creéis que podría ser la afortunada, gracias a mi belleza sin parangón?

Él enrojeció.

—Es muy probable.

—No soy amiga de las probabilidades, tal vez deberíais asegurarme esa corona, mi señor.

Le dio la impresión de que la canción había terminado y los juglares ya cantaban otra. Ashara rodeó el cuello de Ned Stark con sus brazos, ajena a todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿No os encanta esta canción, Ned? Amé a una doncella hermosa como el verano, con la luz del sol en el cabello… —susurró.


	20. Tyrion y Sansa

**Rapsodia XX**

Ciertas cosas no se pueden olvidar. Por mucho que se intente, los recuerdos se rehúsan a borrarse, y forman costra en la memoria, supurante e infecciosa, dispuestos a atormentarte incluso cuando te sientas a salvo.

Me dijiste que por las noches eras el Caballero de las Flores, pero no es verdad. Durante el día dime todas las mentiras que te apetezcan, dime que eres Loras Tyrell, dime que la guerra terminará y que pronto volveré a ser feliz, dime que podríamos amarnos, dime que Joffrey no volverá a tocarme, dime que todo va a salir bien. Cuando el sol brilla, inevitablemente atraigo la mentira; pero cuando el sol cae, solo vale la verdad.

La luna me hace libre. Soy una loba que le aúlla a la blanca esfera. La dama noche me confiere voluntad. El miedo da paso a un valor silencioso.

Oigo como cierras la puerta y tus pesados pasos se dirigen al lecho conyugal. Hoy no me estoy haciendo la dormida, no puedes quedarte parado frente a la cama, debatiéndote entre gritarme por fingir que sueño o exhalar un derrotado suspiro.

Te quedas mirándome, confuso, y continúas con el ritual. Te quitas las botas, te enfundas en el camisón y te metes entre las sábanas, solo que esta vez no es como las demás.

Resulta extraño dormir todos los días con un hombre y ni siquiera sentir la yema de sus dedos acariciando mi brazo, o su aliento dormido besar mi nuca. Forma parte del pacto, al menos hasta que me sienta preparada. «¿Y si nunca lo estoy?» te pregunté, y tu mirada reflejó lo que las palabras no se atrevieron a responder. Te quedaste callado, sé que fue un duro golpe a tu autoestima, pero me da igual. No fue tan duro como ver la cabeza de mi padre en una pica, no fue tan doloroso como la espada de Meryn Trant magullando mis muslos, no tan desgarrador como la risa de Joffrey narrando la muerte de mi hermano.

Cada noche sucede lo mismo y por las mañanas continuamos interpretando nuestros aburridos papeles durante el almuerzo, en medio de un silencio incómodo, como si alguno de los dos pretendiese discutir los puntos inverosímiles de nuestra relación. Ninguno habla más que para decirse las palabras de rigor, las frases amables, comentarios frívolos acerca de la comida. Para recordarnos, en definitiva, que estamos aquí, el uno junto al otro, juntos y solos.

Esta vez no es como las demás, estoy demasiado agotada para actuaciones. La luna está llena, brillante, no resplandece tanto como el sol, pero sus rayos son lo suficientemente fuertes para colarse por la ventana e iluminar nuestros rostros. Los dos buscamos respuestas, y cuando el cielo se colorea de la sombría tonalidad del azabache, no existe la mentira. Solo la verdad.

—Nunca podré olvidar que eres un Lannister —murmuro.

Tus ojos me encuentran y nos fundimos en una lamentable compasión mutua. Simplemente hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, heridas que no cicatrizan con el tiempo.

Supongo que estábamos en un mal momento y en el peor lugar.


End file.
